Gaming terminals and systems, such as casino-based gaming terminals, often include a number of reels which may be spun to initiate a game. For example, on a slot machine, each reel has a plurality of symbols and each reel moves independently of the other reels. When the reels stop spinning, the machine determines whether the player has won the game based on the arrangement of symbols on the reels. More particularly, the arrangement of symbols at particular locations on the reels may be compared to a paytable to determine whether the player has won.
Traditionally, slot machines have used mechanical reels which have symbols permanently applied at various locations.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.